onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
SBS 27
* D''' (Dokusha znaczy Czytelnik) * '''O (Oda) Rozdział 247, Strona 26 D: Panie Oda! Mamy problem! I to poważny! Lada chwila zacznie się SBS! A...! Aaa...! No nie... Już się zaczął...! SBS już się zaczął...! (płacz) O''': Nie płacz. Nie ma o co. Mnie to nie przeszkadza. W końcu już czas na SBS. '''D: Dzień Dobry! Panie Oda dokonałem pewnego przerażającego odkrycia! Otóż podobno glony marimo rosną w tempie 10cm rocznie!!! (Tak pisali w gazecie As-Hi) czyli np. przez 3 lata są w stanie urosnąć do 30cm! W dodatku ich wzrost jest wprost proporcjonalny do ich nasłonecznienia (tak, jak w przypadku roślin lądowych). I tak sobie pomyślałem, że skoro Zoro zawsze śpi na skąpanym w słońcu pokładzie, a w japońskiej wersji OP przezywają go "glon marimo", to jego fryzura niebawem nabierze niespotykanych rozmiarów...! O''': Cooo?! 10cm rocznie!? To straszne...! W takim razie... Po 10 latach będzie miał...metr!? Chociaż w sumie...wygląda to nawet całkiem cool... Ciekawe stworzenia, te marimo. 10 lat, powiadacie... Nie mogę się już doczekać! Chociaż nie, wróć. Przecież Zoro to człowiek. '''D: Kilka słów do Sanjiego! Dlaczego do młodszej od siebie Nami mówi normalnie, po imieniu. A do starszej Robin czasami zwraca się per "Robinciu"? Jak już, to chyba powinno być odwrotnie? Trochę to nieładnie w stosunku do Robin! O''': Prawda? Mnie też to nurtuje. Może to przez tą władczą aurę, która otacza naszą drogą Nami? Swoją drogą, przejmowanie się czyimś wiekiem zdecydowanie nie leży w naturze naszej wesołej załogi. Ponad wszystko cenią sobie wolność, również w kwestiach światopoglądowych. Tak już po prostu mają. Rozdział 248, Strona 46 '''D: Dzień Dobry, Panie Oda! Proszę napisać coś więcej o Smokerze i Hinie. Wiem, że obydwoje mają stopień Pułkownika i znają się z Akademii Marynarki, ale czy są w tym samym wieku? Chociaż w sumie...może wiek nie ma wpływu na karierę wojskową...? D: Guten Tag! Panie Oda, niech mi Pan powie, ile lat mają Smoker i Hina! Tak przy okazji, proponuję, żeby Smoker obchodził urodziny 14. marca (japoński "biały dzień", czyli święto, w którym chłopcy dają dziewczętom czekoladki), a Hina 3. marca ("Hina Matsuri", czyli japońskie święto lalek oraz dziewcząt). Co Pan na to? ''' Siemanoo!' '''O': Dwa pytania, ale w sumie o to samo, więc odpowiem zbiorczo. W kwestii urodzin - mnie to pasuje. Natomiast co do wieku to Smoker ma 34 lata, a Hina 32. W Akademii byli razem na roku. Hina, rzecz jasna, była absolutną prymuską, natomiast Smoker, przez swą nagminną niesubordynację , należał raczej do kadetów stwarzających problemy. Tak więc znają się dość dobrze, i to od dawna. Smoker, ze swoją bezkompromisowością i brakiem finezji w kontaktach międzyludzkich, już kilkakrotnie o mały włos nie wyleciał z Marynarki. Tyłek za każdym razem ratowało mu wstawiennictwo Hiny, Tak czy inaczej, oboje, jako władający, przedstawiają dla Marynarki znaczną wartość, dzięki czemu, mimo młodego wieku przyznano im stopień Pułkownika. D: Panie Oda, mam pytanie. Czy to coś, co w rozdziale 212 jest przyczepione do statku deszczogennego "full" to przypadkiem nie motor "billower"? Jeśli tak - czy to oznacza, że może on jeździć również po wodzie? Co to w ogóle za pojazd? O''': To motor wodno-lądowy. Słowo "billow" oznacza po angielski "wielką falę" i to właśnie od niego pochodzi nazwa tego pojazdu. Z tego też powodu (by mógł jeździć po wodzie) "koła" (gąsienice?) billowera są takie szerokie. Zamierzam kiedyś pokazać pełnię jego możliwości, ale kiedy? Oto jest pytanie. Rozdział 249, Strona 66 '''D: Panie Oda, mam do pana pytanie. Za każdym razem jak bawię się w szukanie Pandamana, zastanawiam się, kim jest ten koleś, który często pojawia się w jego pobliżu. I co to właściwie jest to coś, co zawsze trzyma w ręku? O''': Hm? Chcecie wiedzieć, co to za jeden? PRZECIEŻ TO JASNE JAK SŁOŃCE! TO CZŁONEK POMIDOROWEGO GANGU! Tak. To zdecydowanie on. Nie ma innej możliwości. Ten koleś to egzekutor długów, pracujący dla pomidorowego gangu. Ściga Pandamana, by wyegzekwować od niego spłatę należności. A to coś, co trzyma w ręce, może i wygląda na broń, ale krążą plotki, że tak naprawdę jest to taki długi kawałek rolki sushi z wodorostami. '''D: Brzucho, Odek! Szybkie pytanie! Tak sobie spojrzałem na ubranie jakie miał Shoujou w tomie 25., zaraz po tym, jak go załatwił Bellamy. Co to właściwie jest ta "cyberpanda"? Odpowiedz za pomocą brzuchomówstwa. O': '× △ ◌ ♡ ◊ ✩ ※ ✶ ...TA, JASNE I CO JESZCZE!!! CO TO JA JESTEM, TEN GOŚCIU OD MARTWEGO TERRORYSTY CZY JAK!? No dobra, spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Tak więc jeśli chodzi o to ubranie, to... × △ ◌ ♡ ◊ ✩ ※ ✶ CO TO JA JESTEM, TEN GOŚCIU OD MARTWEGO TERRORYSTY CZY JAK!? ...I to by było na tyle. Przepraszam, że musieliście to czytać, i to aż dwa razy. Coś mi się zdaje, że ostatnimi czasy SBS rozwija się w cokolwiek dziwnym i niekoniecznie pożądanym kierunku. Co bardzo mnie martwi, muszę przyznać. Tak więc przepraszam. Sorry, Gregory. Tak. Hm. Co to ja miałem...? A, kwestia "cyberpandy", No więc jest to marka odzieży, w swej ekskluzywności porównywalna z "dosko1pandą". Mało tego - wyobraźcie sobie, że jej ceny przekraczają nawet te od "dosko1"! Tak więc radzę uważać, bo można się nieźle naciąć. Rozdział 250, Strona 86 D: Panie Oda, zauważyłem, że po japońsku Buggy często rzuca przed imprezami tekstem "yaraide ka!". Co on właściwie znaczy? Zawsze myślałem, że to jakiś błąd w druku, ale mama powiedziała mi ostatnio, że oznacza to coś w stylu "zróbmy imprezę!". No i wreszcie zrozumiałem, o co chodzi. Proszę powiedzieć - czy to jakiś dialekt? O: Otrzymałem sporo podobnych pytań. Cóż. Myślę, że z ogólnego kontekstu mniej więcej wiadomo, o co tu chodzi, natomiast odpowiadając na pytanie - tak, jest to tialekt, konkretnie, dialekt edo, używany dawniej w Tokio i okolicach. Może ktoś kiedyś słyszał taki zwrot jak "teyandei!?" ("co ty wygadujesz!?"). To właśnie jest dialekt edo. Mieszkańcy tych regionów nie należą do przesadnie cierpliwych, więc często używają tego typu zwrotów. "Yaraide ka!" to skrót od "yaranaide irareru ka!", czyli "no ja bym wytrzymał bez... (tu: robienia imprezy)!?". Specjalnie pytałem o to kolegę z przedmieścia, więc informacja jest raczej pewna/ A tak w ogóle to od dawna chodzi mi po głowie stworzenie pirackiej załogi rodem z edo. Myślę, że gdyby pojawili się wświecie OP, byłoby ciekawie. óż. Może kiedyś. D: Hi!✩ Odek! Słyszałem wczoraj od kumpla, że niejaki "Pan Beztroski". podkładający w anime OP głos pod Carue, to tak naprawdę Pan Hiroaki Hirata, użyczający głosu Sanjiemu! Czy to prawda!? O''': Chodzi o to słynne "kueee!", prawda? Tak, to głos Pana Hiraty. Tak przy okazji - pod Rzęsę (tego wielbłąda z Alabasty) podkładał głos Pan Yamaguchi, ten sam, który użycza głosu Usoppowi. W anime zdarza się tak, że nawet aktorzy głosowi, z głównej części obsady w niektórych odcinkach nie mają żadnych kwestii. Co robią w takich sytuacjach? Otóż bawią się, na przykład podkładając głosy pod postaci zwierzęce. Ponieważ dziwnie by to wyglądało, gdyby w napisach pojawiły się ich prawdziwe nazwiska, przy takich okazjach wszyscy używają pseudonimu "Pan Beztroski". Spróbujcie więc przysłuchać się głosom co ważniejszych zwierzaków w serii. A jeśli traficie w napisach na "Pana Beztroskiego", będzie to znaczyć, że głos podkładał któryś ze Słomkowych. Rozdział 251, Strona 106 '''D: Dobry! Taka sprawa. Na stronie 174. tomu 25 (rozdział 235) Cricket mówi: "Bo właśnie na tym polega bycie prawdziwym romantykiem!!!". "Romantyk" to po japońsku "Roman", ale jeśli przestawić w nim sylaby, wyjdzie słowo "maron", czyli "kasztan". I tak właśnie to przeczytałem, co wydało min się naturalne, zwłaszcza, że ta postać ma na głowie takiego jakby kasztana właśnie. Założę się, że wielu czytelników miało podobny propblem. Mam więc propozycje - może w kolejnych wydaniach po prostu zmienić ten tekst na "maron"? O''': No chyba żartujesz! Co to w ogóle za pomysł? Ech, ludzie, ludzie. A nie przyszło Ci do głowy, że taki właśnie jest motyw przewodni historii wiązanej z Jatą? Przecież w tym wszystkim chodzi właśnie o bycie romantykiem! Romantykiem! Nie jakimś... Jakimś marontykiem! Przecież to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Zresztą, w mandze ani razu nie pało słowo "kasztan", dotarło? Nno. Więc pozwólcie, że jeszcze raz to powtórzę: w historii o Jayi chodzi o bycie maron...romantykiem!!! '''D: Bobry Dzień, miszczu! Ostatnio w bibliotece wyczaiłem taką książkę o potworach z całego świata. Darną chińską potworną małpę, znaną jako "shoujou". I tak sobie pomyślałem - czy to aby nie stąd wziąłeś imię tego małpoluda? Pozdro. O''': Hm. I tak, i nie. Znaczy, owszem, w Chinach znana jest legenda o takim potworze, ale w języku japońskim również istnieje słowo "shoujou", które oprócz potwora może oznaczać po prostu "orangutana". Tak więc, jak widać, sprawa jest dość prosta. Swoją drogą, podobnie jest z "Mashirą". To starojapońskie słowo na "małpę". Sami widzicie, że nie jest to specjalnie skomplikowane. Rozdział 252, Strona 126 '''D: Dzień Dobry, Panie Oda. Jestem wielkim fanem Nami. I w związku z tym mam pytanie! Zauważyłem, że nawet podczas sceny w kąpieli (w tomie 23) Nami ma na nadgarstku bransoletkę! Pomyślałem sobie, że pewnie musi być do niej bardzo przywiązana, więc postanowiłem poszukać jej we wszystkich poprzednich tomach. Okazuje się, że Nami nosi ją od dnia, w którym opuściła wioskę Kokoyashi. Mało tego, zauważyłem, że wcześniej miała ją na ręce Nojiko! Czy dobrze myślę, że to ona dała ją Nami, gdy ta wyruszyła w dalszą podróż? Byłby to wzruszający przejaw wielkiej miłości siostrzanej (chlip, chlip)! Proszę napisać, czy dobrze to wykombinowałem! O''': Zgadza się, to ta sama bransoleta. Tamtego pamiętnego poranka, gdy Nami opuściła rodzinną wioskę (patrz tom 11), ozdoba ta w magiczny sposób zniknęła z ręki Nojiko. Na ramieniu Nami widnieją mandarynka i wiatraczek - symbole Belle-mere i Gena, czyli jej "przybranych" rodziców. Natomiast na nadgarstku lewej ręki od tamtego dnia nosi bransoletę, którą dostała od siostry. Choć nie łączą ich więzy krwi, Nami wciąż czuje się bardzo silnie związana z rodziną, nawet gdy dzielą ich bezkresne morza. '''D: Przepraszam, że tak nagle z tym wyskakuję, ale uwielbiam kolorowanki! Panie Oda, czy mógłby Pan częściej zamieszczać w mandze kolorowanki z siódemką Słomkowych? Pokolorowałabym sobie! (Tylko proszę, dużo! Im więcej, tym lepiej! O: O! Lubisz kolorowanki, powiadasz! Super! Ja też je uwielbiam! Fakt, ostatnio nieco zaniedbałem ten kącik. Czas to naprawić. W tym tomie na stronie 166 znajdziecie obrazek do pokolorowania. Taka uwaga - niektóre fragmenty są już pomalowane na czarno, prawda? To dlatego, że te obrazki nie są tworzone z myślą o kolorowankach. Są to czarno-białe wersje niektórych moich kolorowych prac. Tak więc proszę o wybaczenie. A, no i piszcie, jeśli jest jakiś obrazek, który szczególnie chcielibyście pokolorować. Tymczasem na tym kończymy SBS, do przeczytania w kolejnym tomie! Referencje Nawigacja Kategoria:SBS